


Breathe

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Clark offers a reminder of the way things used to be before Dick became Batman.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Since becoming Batman, Dick has often felt like he is drowning. 

But he lies in Clark's arms and suddenly, it is as though he has been pulled from a crushing current he'd been unable to escape on his own. Clark holds him near and whispers Dick's name, and the history that Dick has had to suppress since becoming Batman comes flooding back. Clark lies in his bed and offers a lifeline to a world beyond the Cave that Dick had almost forgotten. 

The darkness will return, but momentarily, Clark's touch ushers back in the brightness that Dick has otherwise lost.


End file.
